Boda
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Toriko se va a casar. Komatsu no puede evitar que ciertos sentimientos lo invadan ante la noticia. TorikoXKomatsu unilateral - ZebraXKomatsu unilateral.


Boda

Toriko se va a casar.

En realidad, a Komatsu no le sorprendía aquello, más que nada le sorprendió la simpleza con la que Toriko expresó sus sentimientos hacia Rin.

No había que ser adivino para conocer los sentimientos que tenía la chica por Toriko, aquí la duda era lo que el bishokuya sentía por la joven. Pero ahora se sabía lo que el otro quería.

Y aunque Komatsu seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que no le sorprendía aquella respuesta, también en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su ser sentía que su mundo se rompía en pedazos y con ello su corazón.

Porque Toriko se va a casar y dentro de poco dejarán se ser el combo que solían ser, después de todo, un matrimonio es un tema serio y eso lleva a muchas otras responsabilidades, responsabilidades de las que Komatsu no estaría involucrado porque ya no sería parte de ese mundo.

Porque ese nuevo mundo sería solo de Toriko y Rin.

Sabía que no debía pensar así, por eso mismo esos pensamientos y sentimientos fueron colocados en lo más profundo de su interior. No debía dejar que nadie se enterara de tales pensamientos egoístas. Los ocultó e ignoró mientras felicitaba a la pareja, mientras brindaba con ellos y ayudaba con el tema del banquete.

Y ahora se encontraba en el lugar más apartado de la base IGO, la celebración ya había terminado y la mayoría de las personas se encontraban descansando en sus habitación, a veces se podía ver uno que otro guardia vigilando el lugar, pero fuera de eso, solo era Komatsu sentado en un rincón con sus lágrimas fluyendo sin cesar por las emociones contradictorias que estaba sintiendo.

Contradictorias por sentirse feliz por su amigo, por sufrir ante la próxima separación, por sentirse egoísta al querer a Toriko solo para sí, por sentir todas estas cosas. Si, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados, pero ante todo el dolor era su principal emoción.

- N… no… - Susurró suavemente mientras intentaba llorar lo más silencioso posible.

- Mocoso… - La voz de Zebra en su oreja lo congeló. Había estado segur de que aquella persona se encontraba durmiendo cuando salió del cuarto. - ¿Por qué mierda estás llorando ahora?

- No… yo… - Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga y trató de sonreír. – No es nada Zebra-san.

- ¡¿Qué mierda es eso de que no es nada?! ¡¿Eh?! – De pronto Komatsu empiezó a temer por su vida. - ¿Te estás poniendo engreído mocoso?

- ¡Claro que no! – Gritó con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie y al fin veía al Bishokuya. Solo pudo mantener la vista por algunos segundos hasta que la retiró rápidamente, por vergüenza y odio a sí mismo. Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas. – No sé cómo controlarlas ¡simplemente salen! – Intentó limpiarse las lágrimas sin éxito ya que seguían cayendo.

Odiaba ser tan llorón, pero esa era parte de su personalidad. Era llorón, chillón y sentimental. Siempre había sido así y estaba seguro que no lo podría cambiar.

Zebra observaba el pobre intento del chef por detener el llanto. Suspiró y maldijo por lo bajo. Sabía porque el mocoso lloraba y también sabía que no era la persona indicada para consolarlo. Solo le quedaba acompañar al mocoso en silencio, ni por si acaso despertaría a Coco o a Sunny.

El mocoso podría llorar de pena todo lo que quisiera y el sería el único que lo vería de esa forma. Solo él podría disfrutar de otra faceta de aquel pequeño chef.

- Estoy feliz por Toriko-san. De verdad que lo estoy… pero… - Komatsu no pudo seguir hablando, no puede, ni quiere mentirle a Zebra sobre sus sentimientos, así que lo mejor es mantenerse en silencio.

Y así ninguno dice algo, solo los sonidos de Komatsu al llorar se escuchaban.

- ¿Hablarás o te lo callarás? – Zebra ya estaba algo impaciente. La paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte, pero había hecho todo lo posible por controlar su temperamento por Komatsu, siempre por Komatsu.

- ¿Eh? – Komatsu lo miró sin comprender, Zebra se acercó al muchacho y se sentó a su lado, luego sentó al chef quien se dejó mover sin poner resistencia.

- Esta será tu única oportunidad para desahogarte mocoso, después de este momento lo que no hayas dicho te lo guardarás por siempre. – Lo miró con seriedad. – Así que habla.

Komatsu bajó la cabeza luego de ese comentario y supo que era verdad. Conocía a Zebra por mucho tiempo y estaba más que seguro que todo lo que le diría lo mantendría para sí. Cerró los ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, era tan afortunado por tener a personas como Zebra a su lado.

- Sabía que este día iba a llegar… - Komatsu vuelve su vista al Bishokuya, esta vez no se omitiría nada, por muy egoísta que sonara, por muy engreído que resultara, sacaría todos sus sentimientos y luego seguiría adelante. Esta era su noche, la noche que Zebra lo escucharía y acompañaría sin importar lo que dijera.

- Siempre… siempre he admirado a Toriko-san. – Sus mejillas enrojecieron por lo que iba a decir. – En algún momento toda esa admiración se transformó en algo más profundo… en algo más grande.

- … - Zebra solo observaba las reacciones del mocoso. Aun no era momento de hablar.

- Pensaba que no era necesario que el respondiera estos sentimientos, era feliz con estar a su lado, con saber que era especial para el… especial de una forma que aún no logro comprender, pero que a veces me gustaba malinterpretar. - Su voz fue bajando lentamente, al igual que su mirada. – Pero ahora, con lo del matrimonio me doy cuenta que nunca podré estar a su lado como lo creía. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse. – Se irá con Rin, tendrá hijos, vivirá con su familia esa nueva aventura y yo no podré ser parte de ella porque sólo soy su combo… o tal vez para ese entonces deje de serlo.

Komatsu levantó la cabeza para observar el cielo, sabía que Zebra no le apartaba la mirada. A veces la mirada de Zebra daba miedo, pero ahora solo le daba ánimos para continuar. Se sentía seguro con esa mirada.

- Y aunque sé que es egoísta, solo deseo llevarlo a un lugar apartado y que solo me vea a mí, que sea mío. – Vuelve a sonrojarse por decir esas palabras, nunca se imaginó el día en que las diría de verdad.

Silencio. Komatsu deja que el frío invada su cuerpo. Debe sacar todo lo que siente.

- Pero no puedo hacer eso… - Suspira – Porque por mucho que lo quiera, deseo su felicidad aún más y aunque no sea conmigo Toriko-san será feliz. – Cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza en la muralla, las lágrimas seguían cayendo silenciosamente. – Estos deseos egoístas se irán con el tiempo… o al menos eso quiero pensar. Pero ahora… solo me pregunto ¿Por qué no le dije algo? ¿Por qué no le conté sobre lo que sentía? De seguro hubiese entendido. – Komatsu apretó sus manos con fuerzas. - Si iba a terminar así. ¡¿Por qué me rescató de los Bishokukai?! Por qué me dio ilusiones, aun si fueron sin querer. Por qué… por qué no pudo ser mío.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo y los minutos pasando.

- ¿Terminaste? – La voz fría se Zebra lo devuelve a la realidad.

- … Sí. – No hay nada más que decir, sus pensamientos egoístas fueron escuchados por Zebra y de alguna forma se sentía un poco mejor por poder comunicarlos.

- No cabe duda de que eres un mocoso. – Zebra miró a Komatsu, su expresión era seria. Sabía que Komatsu no le mentiría, pero tampoco había pensado que le diría todo. Nuevamente el chef lo sorprendía. No evitó sentirse orgulloso de que el mocoso contara con él.

- Si, lo soy… - Komatsu le sonrió mientras seguía llorando. – Algún día se me pasará… aunque lo dudo mucho. – Suspira provocando la risa escandalosa del mayor.

El silencio los envuelve por algunos minutos, de alguna forma Komatsu se sentía más tranquilo, la compañía de Zebra había sido más que buena.

- Muchas gracias por estar conmigo Zebra-san. – Komatsu lo ve a los ojos y le sonríe de la forma más cálida posible.

- ¿Te estás poniendo engreído?

- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No! Solo… solo estoy feliz de que me hayas escuchado.

- Si… - Zebra se levantó lentamente, Komatsu lo observó por un momento y luego se levantó al notar como el Bishokuya lo esperaba.

De pronto el estómago de Zebra rugió. Komatsu lo miró un momento y comenzó a reir. Zebra recuerdó que por ese motivo había estado despierto a esa hora. Si no hubiese sido por su estómago no hubiese escuchado el llanto del mocoso.

- ¿Te preparo algo?

Zebra observó la cara del chef por un momento, se notaba más relajado, de algún modo su presencia había ayudado, asiente con la cabeza en respuesta. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina en donde Komatsu puso manos a la obra y Zebra lo miró cocinar.

El ambiente era tranquilo y silencioso Komatsu no evitó ensanchar aún más su sonrisa. Si, aun dolía, quizás no dejaría de doler por un tiempo, pero lo superaría. En algún momento sus sentimientos por Toriko volverían a ser los de una buena amistad, por ahora se conforma con saber que no está solo.

- Mocoso… - La voz de Zebra lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró para verlo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Cuando dejes de ser el combo de Toriko, serás mi pareja.

Komatsu rio mientras su atención regresaba a la comida.

- Habrá que esperar a lo que el futuro nos depare Zebra-san, por ahora sigo siendo el combo de Toriko-san.

Zebra no respondió a ese comentario, suspiró mientras seguía observando el pequeño cuerpo moviéndose de un lado para otro.

"Mocoso engreído" – Pensó al notar el primer plato de comida en su mesa y comenzar a comer. – "No solo te quiero de combo… por algo dije pareja" – Devora con rapidez lo que el muchacho le lleva – "Ya serás mío…"

Con eso en mente siguió devorando los platos preparados por su chef favorito.

Inicio – término - 03 – 06 – 14

Hola, este es mi primer fic de Toriko y aunque adoro la pareja de TorikoXKomatsu, también me encanta la de ZebraXKomatsu.

No sé por qué se me ocurrió este triste fic, pero creo que al final todos serán felices.

Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Cualquier cosa me escriben, que estén bien.


End file.
